Les sept jupons d'Hermione Granger
by Cyclae
Summary: OS :Sept jupons qui racontent une histoire. Et quand ils les regarde il verse une larme.


Et vouala ! un petit os de rien du tout. j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'y suis allé de ma larmichette :)

J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Cissy,

* * *

Le vendredi soir était toujours animé à Poudlard. Il y avait les élèves restant dans la grande salle pour terminer leurs devoirs, il y avait ceux qui courraient dans les couloirs riants et exultant de joie, il y avait les préfets attrapant les élèves au vol dans les couloirs. Il y avait aussi ceux qui comme Harry et Hermione mettaient leur tenue de soirée pour se rendre à la soirée de Slughorn et enfin les élèves collés par Rogue qui attendant leur professeur devant la grande salle pouvaient voir les élèves se rendant à la soirée passer devant eux. Ils se détendraient et eux ils allaient souffrir.

Ce soir là, Hermione avait mit une belle robe rose pâle tombant au-dessus de ses genoux, c'était une robe qui tellement elle était légère semblait voler autour d'elle. Mettant une dernière touche de maquillage et arrangeant sa coiffure et rajustant ses jupons elle rejoignit Harry vêtu de son habituel costume. Il parlait avec Ron qui jouait aux échecs en compagnie de Neville qui pouvait voir son armée de pions se faire de décimer violemment par les pièces de Ron.

- Tes pièces sont sadiques ! Siffla Hermione.

- Hermione, c'est un jeu. Souffla Ron toujours aussi désespéré par l'attitude de son amie.

- Je sais, mais j'ai mal pour les autres pièces !

- Elles ne souffrent pas. Mais vous devriez y aller, ou vous aller être en retard et Slugh voudra vous garder plus longtemps.

- Merci Ron...se plaignit Harry en tendant son bras à Hermione.

- Bonne soirée à vous. Ricana Ron pendant que sa reine finissait de massacrer la tour de Neville.

Une fois dehors, Harry et Hermione pressèrent le pas vers les cachots, car le professeur avait décidé suite à une lubie soudaine, de faire sa soirée dans sa propre salle de classe.

- J'espère que cette fois il na va pas me tenir le crachoir sur l'argent moldu. Siffla Hermione.

- Et moi alors...

- Oh non...

- Quoi ?

- Malfoy est là. Enfin au vu de son uniforme il doit attendre Rogue pour sa colle. Elle resserra le bras de Harry.

- Faut dire, faire exploser volontairement le chaudron de Neville et par conséquent manquer de le tuer, c'était pas sa meilleur idée. Souffla Harry.

Hermione pouffa de rire et s'accrochant plus fort au bras de Harry, tous deux passèrent devant Blaise et Drago qui pour une fois se turent. Drago garda les bras croisés et fixa Hermione avec un regard d'une douce froideur, qui la fit frissonner.

Blaise sembla remarquer cet intérêt que portait Drago à la sang de bourbe. Il observa son ami un instant. Celui-ci ne ne semblait pas prêt de détacher son regard d'Hermione, dont les jupons flottaient et bougeaient avec elle.

- Granger à mit une robe. Fit remarquer Drago d'une voix absente.

- Et alors ?

- Granger à mit une robe...elle s'est féminisé...et sa robe remonte au-dessus de ses genoux...

- T'as l'intention d'aller faire un tour pour voir où remonte ses jupons ?

- Parfaitement. Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage du blond qui accéléra le pas. Je pense même les lui retirer.

- Je te signal que Rogue nous à collés !

- Et alors ? Les petites sauteries de Slugh finissent toujours tard, il suffit d'attendre. Il se frottait déjà les mains.

- Monsieur Malfoy cessez de rêvasser sur les jupons de Miss Granger et entrez. grinça la voix du professeur Rogue qui se tenait derrière eux.

- Oui professeur. Grogna le Serpentard en entrant dans la salle de classe, prés à astiquer les chaudrons.

La soirée de Slugh passait avec une lenteur folle. Hermione se baladait dans la salle, son verre en main, elle s'ennuyait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait parler à personne car les conversations étaient pour la plupart ennuyeuses et il y avait peu d'élèves qu'elle connaissait. De plus sa journée avait été fatigante, elle voulait se reposer, pas être perchée sur des talons aiguilles, en robe de soirée. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir afin de pouvoir échapper à McLaggen qui tentait de lui parler, voire même de l'embrasser quand l'occasion était présente et aux odeurs d'alcool qui flottaient dans la salle et commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête.

Vers 23h Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, elle sentait la fatigue fermer ses yeux, elle sentait le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu faire tourner sa tête, sa vision se brouillée légèrement, être malade et aller à une soirée n'avait pas était sa meilleure idée. Puis le destin frappa à sa porte quand Harry vint vers elle.

- Hermione si tu veux y aller, vas-y.

- Et toi ?

- Oh, moi ne t'en fais pas. Slugh veut encore me raconter quelques histoires...sur mes parents. Il sourit, embrassa la joue de son amie et se tourna pour repartir vers le professeur parlant fort et s'agitant.

Hermione se leva, prit sa cape et se dirigea en titubant légèrement vers la sortie, mourant d'envie de se réfugier au fond de son lit. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer.

Une fois au dehors l'air se fit plus froid et la réveillé un peu plus, lui permettant de marcher plus vite, serrant les pans de sa cape contre elle. Les couloirs serpentaient de plus en plus, ils étaient sombres et même effrayants, le vent s'y engouffrait provoquant un désagréable sifflement et un affreux courant d'air. Elle commença à regretter d'avoir accepter le verre que lui avait tendu le maître des potions et qu'elle ne s'était pas vu refuser. Sa tête tournait, ses jambes n'allaient bientôt plus pouvoir marcher pour elle.

- Granger ne tient plus sur ses genoux ? Ricana une voix

- Boucle là Malfoy et vas récurer les chaudrons de Rogue. Grogna la Gryffondor en s'adossant contre un mur.

- L'alcool passe mal chez les missjesaistout apparemment et pour ta gouverne j'ai fini de récurer les fonds de chaudrons.

- C'est pas vrai...Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à sentir ses fesses atteindre le sol. Je suis...malade ! Grogna la préfète.

I- l se mit à rire et finit par venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Dégage. J'ai déjà du mal à respirer, ne viens pas pourrir mon air.

- Oh, tout doux. Pour une fois je ne te veux pas de mal, je t'observe.

- Alors, en silence et de loin.

- Bien. Il se leva et vint s'adosser au mur juste en face.

Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais elle avait la tête qui tournait, elle se sentait mal et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de dormir. Elle maudit les quelques verres qu'elle avait accepté, qui la rendait si mal et il fallait qu'elle croise Malfoy, le seul être capable de lui pourrir la fin de sa soirée.

Il était adossé au mur et la regardait se débattre avec elle-même pour pouvoir se lever. Ses grands yeux ambrés brillaient de fatigue, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Comme d'habitude, ils retombaient dans le décolleté de sa robe, un décolleté un peu trop plongeant qui permit au serpentard d'entrevoir de la dentelle couvrant sa poitrine. Il aimait la dentelle sur une fille, il trouvait ça attirant, affriolant.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les hanches parfaites de la Gryffondor qu'il pouvait voir car la cape de celle-ci était tombée au sol. Il continua son chemin et arriva sur ses jambes. Ses jambes fuselées, pâles, sans imperfections, ses chevilles aussi fines que des brindilles. Des jambes que l'on pouvait si simplement briser, des jambes que l'on voulait toucher. Mais ce qui intéressé le jeune homme, c'était sa robe, sa belle robe rose pâle qui la rendait si désirable. Sa robe faite d'une multitudes de jupons et donné un accès au corps de son ennemie une fois au sol.

Il cherchait un moyen de l'approcher mais ne trouvait pas. Habituellement il n'avait aucun mal à approcher une fille, mais avec elle tout était différent, car elle le détestait, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, elle se débattrait.

- Je peux te ramener ? Proposa le jeune homme.

- Jamais, j'ai absolument pas confiance.

- Tu tiens pas debout et j'ai pas envie de marcher sur ton cadavre demain matin en allant en cours. Sourît-il.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle était seule, ne savait pas quand Harry reviendrait, s'il allait passer par là.

- Pas de coups de travers Malfoy ou Harry le saura. Grogna la jeune fille.

- Pas de mauvais coups.

Il s'approcha de la Gryffondor, se pencha passa un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes puis il la souleva. Quant il la souleva contre lui, la tête de l'adolescente se posa sur son épaule et celle-ci s'endormit.

- Et je dois trouver votre salle commune seul maintenant...qu'elle merde.

Il resta en équilibre un moment, passant discrètement son nez dans la chevelure brune de la jeune fille qui dégageait une douce odeur d'alcool se mélangeant avec son parfum. C'était une odeur qu'il appréciait, une odeur qui lui allait bien. Le fait de la tenir le rapprochait d'elle certes, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il resta debout, sans bouger un long moment, se demandant comment il allait trouver la salle commune de Granger alors que celle-ci dormait. C'était bien sa veine. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis il à droite, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un passe afin de la débarrasser, mais personnes ne vint à sa rencontre. Il réfléchit un moment, puis une idée lui vint, une idée stupide certes mais une bonne idée.

Il fit remonter Hermione contre lui et se mit à marcher dans le château, tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Il arriva enfin au dernier étage, face à la tapisserie. Il posa Hermione au sol, ferma les yeux, vida sa tête, faisant son possible pour que les sensations du corps d'Hermione contre lui cessent. Il passa trois fois devant le même mur et la porte de la salle sur demande sortit du mur. Il la regarda un instant se disant qu'il faisait une connerie. Pourtant il continuait.

Il revint près d'Hermione et la porta une fois de plus. Poussa la porte de la salle avec son pied et entra.

La salle était devenu si petite. Faiblement éclairée par une lampe à huile volant sous le plafond, il y avait en son milieu une multitude de coussins, de tapis. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures de couleurs chaudes, tout pour passer une agréable nuit.

Hermione bougea dans les bras de Drago qui la posa au sol, sur quelques immenses coussins rouges et moelleux. Elle se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle dormait profondément, les traits de son visage n'étaient plus étirés par le stress et par la colère. Elle avait des traits délicats, fins, magnifiques, des traits qui attiraient de plus en plus le jeune homme assit en face d'elle.

Il enleva ses chaussures et resta là pour la regarder dormir, comme autrefois. Bien-sûr il aurait put partir et la laisser là, pourtant il ne voulait pas. Voir ses cheveux serpenter sur les coussins, voir ses jambes se frotter l'une contre l'autre, sa jupe remontant lentement, délicatement sur sa peau. Tout cela était tellement beau.

Il était bientôt une heure du matin quand il l'entendit gémir. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se leva si vite qu'elle sentit sa tête tourner.

- Où suis-je ? Couina Hermione rouge de colère.

- Comme je ne savais pas où était ta salle et que...tu es lourde je me suis dis que la salle sur demande serait une bonne idée. Mais, tu peux partir.

- Très bien !

Se sentant mieux, Hermione se leva, et fonça vers la porte.

- Tututut Granger. Il se mit devant la porte.

- Attention je cri et je mord.

- Tu peux sortir à une seuls condition sourit le jeune homme.

- Laquelle ? Te lécher les bottes ?

- Je suis bien plus imaginatif. Je veux sa voir combien.

- Combien ? Combien quoi ?

- Combien de jupons se cachent sous ta divine robe.

- Tu es...malade. Siffla Hermione.

Il souriait, il aimait voir son expression de surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement. Il attrapa Hermione et alla la jeter au sol, s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle.

- Tu es...intéressante. Murmura Drago en se penchant sur son oreille.

Il la sentit vibrer sous lui, il voyait son visage se couvrir de colère, de honte. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais il la tenait sous sa coupe. Sa main glissa sur le coup de la Gryffondor, puis vint explorer sa poitrine, sa taille, ses hanches. Elle se taisait. Son cerveau lui criait de réagir, mais son corps désirait tout le contraire et là était le problème. Elle haïssait Malfoy du plus profond d'elle même. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, tout était carrés et les coins étaient brisés, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer dans la moindre réflexion. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois. Il l'avait déjà touché, il l'avait déjà embrassé, il avait déjà exploré son corps alors que le château dormait, mais elle avait tout arrêté trouvant que cela n'irait jamais plus loin, sentant que son cœur réagissait de plus en plus à la présence de son ennemi. Elle ne devait pas aimer l'ennemi, elle devait l'éviter, le maudire, mais même avec tous les efforts du monde elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croiser, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit là. Elle savait qu'il allait profiter. Il connaissait sa faiblesse, pourtant Hermione était sa faiblesse, elle était sienne.

- Je ne veux pas. Tu profite ! Hurla Hermione. Nous avons dis qu'il ne fallait plus. Ça ne mènera à rien. Tu me fais souffrir pour rien tu connais mes faiblesses !

- Tu es la mienne. Murmura Drago. Tu es ma pire faiblesse. Si sur un champ de bataille ton prénom était prononcé je me tournerai pour te voir, quitte à me prendre un coup fatal. Tu es ce qui pousse mon corps à bouger, tu aide ma tête à penser, tu pousse mon âme à rester. Tu me fais exister. Je ne profite pas, je prend ce qui est à moi. Et tu l'es.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Je ne suis pas ta chose. Nous...une fois ne suffit pas Drago. Tu as peut-être posé ta marque mais jamais elle ne sera assez profonde pour me faire comprendre que tu me veux moi et uniquement moi.

- Et comment je peux te le faire comprendre ?

- T'es imaginatif non ? Alors imagine !

Elle tenta de le pousser afin d'avoir accès à la sortie mais il réussi à la plaquer contre le mur près d'eux et l'embrassa. Ce fut simple, rapide et radical. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle tenta de le frapper et de se débattre elle comprit même la meilleur des volontés de pourrait suffire à ce que Drago la lâche.

Pourquoi le destin choisissait-il ceux qui choisissaient de se haïr ? Elle en voulait au destin de les avoir fait s'aimer. Elle s'en voulait d'être resté si tard à la bibliothèque, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu un livre bien trop haut pour elle que seul lui avait attrapé. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir fait du chantage pour obtenir son précieux ouvrage. Elle leur en voulait pour avoir joué au chat et à la sourie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'attrape au détour d'un couloir.

Le destin était cruel. Il avait bien fallu mettre un terme à tout ça avant que tout ne dérape, avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Personnes ne devaient savoir.

Elle reprit lentement conscience sous les lèvres de son ennemi puis sentit la main de celui-ci qui voyager sous sa jupe, il comptait ses jupons. Il faisait glisser entre ses doigts les bout de tissu, prenant soin de frôler sa peau à chaque fois.

Il aimait le contact de sa peau avec celle de la jeune fille. Il avait toujours caché son intérêt pour elle devant autrui. On aime que ce qui nous fais souffrir et elle le faisait souffrir. Il l'avait suivit ce soir là dans la bibliothèque, il avait tenté d'obtenir un baiser et elle était partit. Mais à force de sourires bien placés, d'insultes bien sorties il avait réussi à la laisser glisser dans ses filets. Mais il ne serait pas imaginé que cacher ce qu'ils vivaient allait être si compliqué, puis elle était partit, à nouveau. Il souffrait. Il arrivait enfin à la détester comme autrefois, mais là voir là presque soumise était trop tentant. Juste une fois, ce n'était pas trahir ses principes. Il n'était plus à un dérapage près.

- 6. Finit-il par murmurer à son oreille.

- Crétin. Écarte-toi de moi ! Elle le repoussa violemment. Tu es...tu...tu es répugnant. Tu n'as pas honte du moindre de tes gestes. Tu te moque de faire souffrir quelqu'un tant que tu peux arriver à tes fins. Les larmes coulaient à présent à flot sur ses joues. Et il n'y en a pas 6!

Elle retira ses divers jupons sous les yeux éberlués du jeune homme et les lui jeta au visage.

- Tiens ! compte-les, réfléchis à la stupidité de tes actes et à pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais ! Elle ouvrit la porte. Crois-moi...je continu de t'aimer et même si c'est de loin. Si j'ai fais ça c'était pour nous, mais surtout pour toi.

Une fois la porte fermée il resta un moment sans bouger, les jupons glissant au sol. Il regretta ses gestes, il regretta ses paroles. Il aurait du la fermer, rester là où il était. Pourquoi l'avait-il attendu ? C'était pire que stupide...pire que tout. Il se remémora les derniers instants passés en sa compagnie. Non, il n'avait pas été délicat, il avait été répugnant...d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? L'embrasser juste pour pouvoir faire le décompte de bouts de tissu. Il se savait stupide, mais pas à ce point. Il s'assit et prit les jupons avec lui.

- Un. Celui que tu portais le soir de Noël chez Slughorn. Tu le portais avec une robe bleue nuit. Tu souriais, tu n'étais plus Granger. Tu étais...une fille bien, qui amusait la galerie. On avais trouvé le moyen de rire des mêmes choses, même si tu ne me voyais pas moi, sans savoir pourquoi je n'ai vu que toi...

Il laissa glisser le premier au sol.

- Deux. Celui que tu portais le soir de la victoire à la coupe de Quidditch par ta maison. Vous fêtiez ça dans la grande salle. Toi la stratège de l'équipe forcés de monter sur votre table en même temps que Potter pour vous faire acclamer. Je suis partis et je t'es croisé, courant avec Potter et Wealsey. Tu m'as bousculé, et t'es tourné vers moi. Le sourire aux lèvres, tu m'a souris et tu t'es excusé avant de repartir. Cette nuit là, je n'ai cessé de penser à tout ça...mais surtout à toi.

Il le laissa tomber au sol.

- Trois...tu le portais à la bibliothèque...il était tard et tu voulais ce livre bien trop haut pour toi qui avais oublié ta baguette. Je l'ai attrapé et je t'ai fais chanter. Un rendez-vous contre un livre. C'était peut-être trop cher payé ? Enfin tu as dis oui. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi je t'avais proposé ça alors qu'au départ je voulais juste te mettre en colère.

Le morceau de tissu bordé de dentelle tomba au sol.

- Quatre. Il sourit en reconnaissant la dentelle bordant le tissu blanc cassé, des fleurs brodées et des perles. Pour ce fameux rendez-vous. Tu m'avez dis que tu t'en moquais et tu es venu dans une robe verte pomme, ton jupon dépassant maladroitement et tu ne cessais de le remettre en place. Tes jambes qui se balançaient en cadence près de moi quand nous nous étions assis sur un banc. Tu étais gentille. C'était la première fois que tu me parlés comme si j'étais ton ami.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et roula sur le tissu qui glissait de sa main et atterrissait sans bruit sur le sol.

- Cinq...

C'était impossible à décrire. C'était le soir ou il avait enfin décidé de mettre les choses au clair. Il avait couru dans le château et l'avait trouvé prés de la salle sur demande. Elle lui sourit. Elle portait une robe blanche et une ceinture noire, elle avait rajusté ses jupons et sa coiffure. Il l'avait poussé dans la salle qu'il avait ouverte. Ils étaient restés là...simplement là. Elle, cette fille si gentille, pourquoi n'était elle plus son ennemie, pourquoi cette fille l'obsédée complètement ? Tout semblait être allé si vite, alors que cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient ri, ils s'étaient entendu. Ils s'étaient regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, front contre front, il la tenait par la taille, elle le retenait en posant ses mains sur sa chemise. Il avait longtemps cherché pourquoi sans trouver. Il aurait voulu avoir une réponse, pourtant aussi évidente qu'elle était jamais il ne l'avait trouvé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus, manquant de lui arracher la moitié du visage. Puis il l'avait juste embrassé. Dans le silence le silence de la grande salle, enfin seul un air de piano se faisait entendre.

Il laissa le jupon tomber et leva la tête vers le plafond. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Soudain un air de piano prit possession de la salle. Le même. Le destin voulait lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait.

Puis il compta le sixième qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu pour être celui qui lui avait retiré le jour ou il avait eut le droit de pouvoir explorer le corps de la jeune fille. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas eut d'importance ce soir là. Son cœur se déchira. Il fichait décidément tout en l'air. A vouloir être important il l'avait caché aux autres la seule chose qu'il désirait garder prés de lui. C'était contraignant de ne se voir que le soir, c'était atroce de se haïr le jour et se s'embrasser une fois la nuit tombée. Pour lui c'était une sûreté, personnes ne devaient savoir, pour elle c'était une souffrance de plus à endurer. Elle le lui avait dit, elle s'était sentit comme un monstre qu'on ne voulais pas exhiber. Tout ça pour qu'on ne le traite pas comme un traître à son sang. Jamais il n'avait été à sa place de cette manière.

- Sept...

Celui qu'elle portait le soir où elle était partie en courant et en pleurant. Ce même soir ou elle lui avait fait comprendre le fond de sa pensé. Ce soir ou il n'avait pas voulu la comprendre et ou il avait causé leur perte.

Depuis ce jour là, il s'était remit à la maudire, mais sans oublier de penser à elle dans les moments de joie et de peine. Dans le parc les soirs de chaleur, quand elle riait car il pensait s'être fait voir. Quand elle riait...quand elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Il y en avait sept. Il y avait sept semaines qu'il ne pouvait plus se donner le droit de la voir. Ils avaient eus sept rendez-vous avant de se retrouver seuls dans la grande salle, seuls accompagnés du piano. Sept.

Il resta un moment seul. Peut-être fallait-il mieux qu'il la laisse. Elle ne souffrirait plus. Lui, il se moquait de souffrir, personne ne le verrait, mais elle, elle ne contrôlerait pas. Puis qui lui sourirait comme elle ? Qui lui offrait une confiance aveugle ? Qui pourrait être à la fois la pire des enfants comme la plus belle des femmes ? Dans les bras de qui s'endormirait-il ? De qui caresserait-il la chevelure alors qu'elle serait allongée prés de lui ? Qui pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer ?

Il pleura un moment. Il laisse les larmes dévaler ses joues. Puis il se leva.

Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il voulait crier son nom, mais il s'en sentait incapable, on pourrais l'entendre. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle lui avait reproché ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre que l'adage, pour vivre mieux vivons cacher pouvait-il aussi faire souffrir les cœurs les plus doux ? Il secoua la tête et continua de courir. Il se laissait guider par ses jambes.

Puis il s'arrêta. Son cœur battait à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte. Il se moquait de cela, son cœur pouvait bien se déchirer, il pouvait bien brûler. Tant qu'il brûlé pour elle, c'est alors qu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la petit soirée de Slughorn.

Les élèves étaient agglutinés autour d'Hermione. Ses yeux rouges...son corps tremblants. Tout était de sa faute et il le savait, mais le droit de reculer ne pouvait lui être offert. Elle le foudroya du regard, mais cessa tout geste quand il avança vers elle. Il avait donc pleuré. Il avait donc réfléchit. Mais qu'allait il faire ? Devant tout les élèves ? Elle pouvait rêver pour entendre ce qu'elle désirait.

- Il y en a sept. Dit-il. Ne te met pas en colère. Je suis...un...un crétin. C'est toi qui l'a dit. Seul les crétins ne changent pas d'avis. Enfin là, je ne suis plus sûr d'en être un. C'est vrai, j'ai voulu me protéger contre l'avis des autres et de ma famille. Je n'ai pas...je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seule fois. J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fais et j'ai voulu respecter ton choix en t'aidant...en te détestant. Mais je ne pouvais que me détester. Parce que...tu as souffert et c'est de ma faute. Je sais que je ne suis pas un modèle de gentillesse et de délicatesse, mais il n'y a...qu'avec toi que je pouvais me permettre de l'être...jamais...jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir...

Les regards des élèves étaient posés sur lui. Tous devaient se demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était ce qu'elle lui reproché, trop se fier aux regards des autres pas à soi-même.

- Pouvoir...t'aimer. Je...je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Tu es la seule à avoir était gentille avec moi...malgré nos différents tu as acceptés de te lier d'amitié avec moi, même si on continuais de se détester. Je t'es déjà tout dit plus d'une fois. J'ai fais le con. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien effacer, mais je voudrais l'estomper pour pouvoir repasser dessus et écrire autre chose. Ce que tu voudrais. Je te l'ai déjà dis...sans toi, je serai encore au fond du trou et je serai incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Elle se leva, aidé d'un Harry qui ne comprenait strictement rien et qui se demandait lequel des deux avait prit un coup de massue.

Hermione susurra quelque chose à l'un des élèves qui fila. Elle s'approcha de lui. Plus de colère, plus de tristesse, plus d'incompréhension, juste une expression qu'il ne déchiffrait pas.

- T'es un enfoiré. Je te hais pour tout ça...pourtant...tu me propose de réécrire au grand jour toute ces lignes que nous avons décidé de cacher et ça...je ne peux le refuser.

Puis il y eut cet air de piano. Le même, mais accompagné d'une voix magnifique. Hermione posa ses mains sur la chemise du Serpentard et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin que son front puisse atteindre celui du jeune homme, qui posa ses mains sur sa taille. Il y avait tant de monde autour d'eux qu'ils se sentaient seuls au monde. La mélodie sembla s'éteindre pourtant elle rendait l'instant magique. Il pouvait plonger son regard bleuté dans le regard doré de l'adolescente qui tenait la plume pour tout réécrire d'eux. Il aurait voulu parler mais cela briserait tout. Il laissa encore quelques larmes perler sur ses joues et elle lui sourit, car oui un homme à le droit de pleurer. Un homme a le droit montrer ses faiblesses.

Lentement il baissa la tête vers elle. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, une fois, deux fois. Elle avança et posa ses pointes de pieds sur ses mocassins fraîchement cirés du préfet, puis fit glisser ses mains sur sa nuque. Ils se bloquèrent puis il effleura lentement ses lèvres. Son cœur brûla, il brûla d'un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il l'embrassa. Comme la première fois.

Puis la musique cessa. Il se détacha d'elle à bout de souffle.

Il n'y avait plus personnes. Les élèves s'étaient retranchés dans le couloir pour les laisser. Seul resté le vieux professeur accompagné de Dumbledore souriant.

- Ah l'amour.

Drago aurait voulu mourir, pourtant il eut ce même sourire d'enfant timide qu'Hermione alors qu'elle se blottissait doucement contre lui.


End file.
